A Mess Of Love
by Whitetiger624
Summary: Dawn and Pearl are best friends. They'd never split up or leave each other behind. They work and play together and keep secrets. (That'll need to come in handy since Pearl has a crush on Evergreen.) Their friendship is tested when a boy comes into the picture. Will the two stay friends or will they become brutal enemies?
1. Chapter 1

~Dawn's POV~

I walked down the tree lined path, feeling happy as the sun shined through my fur. I'm Dawn by the way. I'm an Espeon, one of eight evolutions of Eevee. I enjoy all parts of the day and night, but not as much as now. It's just after sunrise and it seems as if everything is waking up. I was on my way to my best friend Pearl. She was a Sylveon, the newest evolution of Eevee. We were meeting up to talk about the day's errands. Soon enough, I reached her.

"Hey Dawn!" She said happily.

"Morning Pearl." I replied.

We started to walk together.

"So, what are we going to do today?" She asked.

"Well for starters, we have to get some breakfast." I replied. My stomach growled.

"Alright, we'll get some food. Then what?" She asked.

"Not much really. We just have to watch some of the little Eevee and we have a free day." I said with a smile.

Pearl and I live in a clan. It's full of different types of Eevee evolutions, or as Pearl calls them, Eeveelutions. We help one another and care for each other. We're a family. We're not the only clan though. Sometimes we meet up with other clans. It's rare though. It's even rarer if our clan fights with another. Pearl and I watch the little Eevee while their parents are hunting or keeping watch.

"Awesome!" Pearl exclaimed. "Then, we'll have the rest of the day to-"

"Hang out with Evergreen?" I cut her off smirking.

"Hey!" She said blushing.

Evergreen was a Glaceon that Pearl had a crush on.

"What's the matter? You don't want to?" I said.

"No, it's just…" She said trailing off.

"Don't worry, I was only kidding." I said reassuringly.

"Fine, let's just get some food." She said.

We ran into the forest and looked around. At first we couldn't find anything but soon enough, other Pokémon came out of their hiding places. We hunted a few of them and headed back to the clan. We get a lot of Pokémon thanks to Pearl. She's in training to help protect the clan. She knows moves that I wish I knew. She protects me too.

"Thanks for another meal Pearl." I said, glad I had a full stomach.

"You helped too you know." She replied.

"But it was mostly you." I said. "Now, let's go to-"

I was cut off by rustling leaves. I looked behind me and saw two glowing eyes. I blinked and they were gone.

"What's wrong?" Pearl asked worriedly.

"Nothing. Just thought I saw something. Let's go to the little Eevee."

"Sure" She replied.


	2. Chapter 2

~Pearl's POV~

After Dawn and I hunted, we headed back for the clan. We had to watch the little Eevee while their parents were away. As we walked to the group of Eevee, they all got excited. Everybody knew we were their favorite babysitters.

"Yay! Dawn and Pearl are here!" They yelled with excitement.

"Alright, alright, settle down." I said to them.

"What are we going to do today?" One asked us.

"It's up to you guys. What do you want to do?" Dawn asked.

"Can we play?" Another asked.

"Sure." I said.

The Eevee exclaimed with excitement and started to play with each other. We watched them for a couple hours as usual. Then, I had to ask Dawn something.

"Dawn, before, when you said you saw something, did you?" I asked.

"I saw a pair of eyes. But, it was probably just another Rattata." She said shrugging it off.

"Probably…" I said with doubt.

After another hour or two, the Eevees' parents came back. We started to walk off.

"Now where do you want to go?" I asked.

"How about Evergreen's?" She said with a smirk.

"If I say yes will you stop saying jokes?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

So, we walked off to see Evergreen. I can't help but say I was excited. The only reason Dawn mentioned it was because I have a crush on him. We walked a bit further and finally met up with him.

"Hey Dawn, Pearl." Evergreen said with a smile.

"Good afternoon." Dawn said.

"Hi." I said a little shyly.

"You guys finished watching the little ones?" He asked

"Yeah." Dawn said. "Up for a battle?"

Dawn and Evergreen have battles now and then. Evergreen seems to battle for fun, but Dawn battles to practice for our hunts.

"You know it!" Evergreen said excitedly.

As Dawn and Evergreen walked to opposite sides of a field, I sat as a spectator. I get enough practice from my guarding training. It's my dream to become a guard for our clan. I know it'll be dangerous, but I'll still do it. As Dawn and Evergreen's battle began I watched as Dawn had the upper hand then Evergreen did. It wasn't an easy battle to win but it sure was amusing to watch.

A while into the battle, I heard a rustle in the bushes behind me. I turned around and saw a pair of glowing eyes. I blinked, and they were gone.

'Were those the eyes Dawn saw earlier?' I thought to myself.

My thoughts were disrupted by the sound of a blast. Dawn had just used Swift against Evergreen.

"Alright, alright. You win." Evergreen said panting.

"Okay." Dawn said panting as well.

"Nice job you two!" I said. "Awesome battle!"

"You say that all the time!" Evergreen remarked.

"It's true and you know it!" I replied.

We all decided to hang out and chill. After a few hours, Dawn and I had to go. It was getting late and I had some training to do. The two of us walked for a bit, and then stopped. We watched the sun set like we always do. I worked up the courage to tell Dawn what I saw.

"Hey Dawn?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She asked back.

"While I was watching you battle Evergreen, I heard a rustle in the leaves behind me. I turned and saw a pair of eyes. I blinked, and they were gone." I explained.

"That's what happened when I saw a pair of eyes." She said. "Tomorrow, we'll start looking around. If the guards are missing something, we'll find it."


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn's POV

After Pearl told me about what she saw, we parted ways. She walked off to training and I was walking back to my den. It was dark out but, the light from the Volbeat and Illumise lit up the path for me. I was almost near my den when, all of a sudden, the Volbeats' and Illumises' lights went out. I was worried. They only turn their lights off if there's something unusual nearby. I held my ground. I twitched my ears to listen for any noises.

Then, I heard it. The bushes next to me rustled. Something had ran pass them. Then, silence. It was very suspicious. Soon, I heard quick footsteps behind me. I turned around but, nothing was there. The bushes rustled again. Instead, these ones were on the opposite side of the ones that rustled before. As I turned to look at them and saw an eerie glow.

"Who's there?!" I asked.

A pair of red eyes looked back at me. They were the eyes I saw before. I blinked but they didn't disappear. I started to worry.

"Show yourself!" I yelled.

I heard a low growling sound at first. Then, a shadowy figure leapt of the bushes and onto me. I was thrown back onto my back. I looked frighteningly into the eyes above me. At first, they looked angered, but then softened. I felt the force pinning me down soften. I jumped up into an attack pose like Pearl showed me. I was about to attack when,

"Don't hurt. I won't hurt you." A voice said.

I realized it was the figure who pinned me down who spoke. I was hesitant to release my pose.

"Why should I?" I asked. "You attacked me!"

"I thought you were a threat. I'm already beat up as it is." The figure said.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

An illuminating glow emerged from the figure. I soon realized that the figure that attacked me was an Umbreon, another evolution of Eevee. I don't see many Umbreon at my clan. They usually come out at night but, every now and then, during the day.

I also realized that this Umbreon was beaten up. He had bruises and cuts in various places on his body.

"What…happened to you?" I asked.

"I was kicked out of my clan and ran into many battles. I don't really want to talk about it." He said weakly.

"Well, I can help you." I said.

"No need, I'll be fine." He replied.

"No you won't! I've seen this happen to Pokémon before. If you don't get help, you won't make it." I explained.

"Fine." He submitted. "What do I have to do?"

"Follow me." I replied.

We walked back to my den. I gave him some fresh water and Oran berries. After he ate, he laid down.

"Thanks for the help." He said.

"You're welcome." I said with a smile.

I lay down as well and started to drift off to sleep. I realized I didn't catch his name.

"By the way, my name's Dawn." I said.

"Nice name." He replied. "I'm Jet."


	4. Chapter 4

Pearl's POV

The next day, after Dawn and I saw what we saw, I kind of shook it off. That day was weird though. It started off with our morning meet. Dawn didn't show up for our hunt. When it happened then, I wasn't worried. Now and then, Dawn does miss our hunts. Usually, it's because she wakes up late or she's sick.

So, after I hunted, by MYSELF, I went to watch the little Eevee, hoping she would be there. But, like before, she wasn't there. Now, I was worried. Dawn has never missed watching the Eevee. And I mean NEVER! Not even if she's sick. I would tell her to go home after she did come, but, like I said before, she would still show up.

"Where's Dawn?" One of the Eevee asked me.

"I can't lie to you, little one. I don't know where she is." I told her.

"Will she be here soon?" She asked me.

"I hope so." I replied.

"Alright, we can still play right?" She asked me.

"Of course you can." I said with a smile.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed, running back to her friends.

"Come on Dawn!" I said to myself. "Where are you?"

After an hour into watching the Eevee, Dawn finally came. I was so relived but, angry at the same time.

"Dawn, where have you been?!" I asked her.

"Oh, nowhere." She said with a dimwitted smile.

"And where would this 'nowhere' be?" I asked.

"Just, around the clan." She replied, still smiling.

"Why were you going around the clan?" I asked, now annoyed.

"Just showing someone around." She said while she was still smiling.

"Okay. Dawn, you're not making any sense. Just tell me the whole story." I said, now annoyed and confused.

"Last night, I met a boy." She giggled a little.

"Dawn. You. Met. A. Boy?!" I said, my mouth dropped.

"Yeah. Sorry about not showing up before, I wanted to show him around and-"

"Dawn listen to me." I said cutting her off. "Why are you showing a boy you just met around our clan? You know how dangerous that can be?!"

"Okay. I met him last night all beat up. He was kicked out of his clan and I felt bad. I brought him to my den and patched him up. I didn't meet up with you to hunt because we were hunting. Then, I was late to watching the Eevee because I was showing him around." She explained, finally not smiling.

"Alright. Now I understand." I said. "Sorry I got on your nerves."

"It's fine." She said, smiling again.

"Can I ask you one thing?" I asked.

"Go ahead." She replied.

"You just met this guy and how do you already have a crush on him?!" I asked.

"WHAT?!" She said surprised. "I don't have a crush on him!"

"Uhh…yes you do! You are acting EXACTLY the same way I was acting when I first met Evergreen." I explained.

"Well… Maybe I do." She said with a shrug.

"There's nothing wrong with having a crush Dawn. Just be careful who you have a crush on." I said.

"Alright. Thanks for not being mad at me." She said.

"No problem. Just remember one more thing." I said.

"What's that?" She asked.

"I HAVE to meet this guy!"


	5. Chapter 5

~Jet's POV~

After I hunted that morning, with Dawn, She showed me around her camp. At first, I was hesitant. I didn't want to trust anyone yet. Not after…what happened. But, Dawn insisted and said her clan would be happy to have another member and I didn't want to make her upset. So, she showed me around her clan. It was weird seeing this clan. I wasn't used to it and plus, I hadn't even seen all of my old clan during the day.

After about an hour of Dawn walking me around, she left. Told me she had to help her friend. I was fine with it. I learn better by myself than in a group anyway. So, I walked myself around the camp. I found a cool training course. I knew I had to try it out later, like during the night. No one in their right minds would train at night.

So, that's what I did. I followed Dawn home that night, since I had no other place to stay. After I was sure she had fallen asleep, I left for the training course. I gotta admit, I was pretty excited. The training course at my old clan wasn't nearly as big as this training course. As I got closer to the training course, I started to slow down. I had run so much that I was out of breath.

And then I stopped. Someone was in the training course. I heard attacks, like Swift and Moonblast, being used. I didn't know what to do. Should I just walk in and train with the Pokémon inside, or wait until they left. My curiosity won over my caution and I walked up to the training course unseen. Then, I saw her.

A Sylveon was training in the training course, moving so gracefully, but with power. She was using moves that were powerful and could easily make a Pokémon faint. She stopped to take a breath and I noticed something. I noticed that she was… pretty. My heart started pounding and I started to sweat again. I had to talk to her.

Without thinking, I jumped into the training course. Once she noticed me, she went into an attack pose. I stopped and thought. I had seen that pose somewhere before, but couldn't remember. I finally came back to reality. I didn't want to get attacked.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." I said calmly.

"How can I trust you?" She said cautiously.

I made the rings on my body glow. Illuminating the area so she could see me better. I lay down. An action that showed she was the boss.

"Trust me now?" I asked.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." She replied.

"It's alright. I saw you train, you were amazing. Using those moves and all." I said in awe.

I saw her blush a little. "It was nothing." She said. "Just training to become a guard."

"That's pretty cool! That's a dangerous job you know." I said.

"Dangerous? Ha! I don't know the meaning of the word!" She said with a grin.

I laughed and so did she.

"I haven't seen you before. You new here?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah. By the way, I'm Jet." I said getting up.

"Cool name." She replied. "I hope we can become friends."

"I hope so too." I said with a wide grin.

"My name's Pearl." She said returning my grin.

Pearl, I thought. The perfect name for the perfect girl.


End file.
